


Silverlocks

by darkdarla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hair, M/M, going bald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdarla/pseuds/darkdarla
Summary: Viktor is scared that he's going bald. He always prided his soft, silver hair. He's even famous for it. What will happen to his career now? Will Yuuri leave him if he finds out? Who can help him with this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. This work is inspired by doing RP on Twitter. Many thanks to @_PlisetskyYurio @VityaKatsuforov @FeltsmanYakov and my other RP friends over at Twitterland.

Victor Nikiforov has been staring at the bathroom mirror for 10 minutes. His forehead creased with worry lines. He keeps on inspecting his hair, his scalp, the strands, everything, so how his silver locks are a mess. Sighing deeply, he looks at the sink and sees several strands of silver on the porcelain. His eyes are as large as saucers, he runs to his room and grabs his iPhone and calls Yakov.  
  
“I’m going bald!” He screams as Yakov Feltsman answers.  
  
Yakov pulls away from the phone, checks if his eardrums haven’t been shattered, then rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yakov! You got to help me! Yakov? Are you there?”  
  
“Dah. Dah.” Yakov sighs. “What’s going on, Vitya?”  
  
“I went out shopping this morning and there was this little brat who recognized me then asked her mother if I was going bald.” Victor was becoming hysterical. “So this morning, I checked my hair and I think my hair is falling off! What should I do? I don’t want to end up like you!”  
  
“Excuse me? I am not bald. I just have thin hair, “ Yakov huffed.  
  
Victor almost choked on his spit. He wanted to laugh out loud but he needs Yakov’s help.  
  
“Fine, coach. But what should I do? Er…what did you do when your hair started thinning?”  
  
“Eh? Nothing. I thought it was natural,” Yakov retorted.  
  
“You didn’t go to a hair doctor or anything?”  
  
“I didn’t have time. I was too busy coaching you imbeciles to worry about my hair.”  
  
“Well you’re no help at all! Good bye!” Victor ends the call abruptly then sits down heavily on the sofa wracking his brain for possible solutions to his hair predicament. He was unaware that Yakov was cursing him non-stop on the other end.  
  
It was a Sunday and Victor wanted to let his fiancé Yuuri Katsuki sleep in after a grueling practice the previous day. He couldn’t stand it anymore and needed Yuuri’s comfort so he ran to their bedroom and unceremoniously shook Yuuri awake. He was about to cry.  
  
Yuuri woke up with a start. Disoriented and thought he was still in Japan with their regular earthquakes. When he finally got back to earth, he saw how distressed Victor is and grabbed his arms immediately.  
  
“Vitya, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”  
  
“Yuuuuuri! I don’t know what to do. You must help me!” Victor wails as tears start to fall from his sky-blue eyes.  
  
“Vitya, help can I help you? Help you with what?”  
  
Victor remained mum. He’s too embarrassed to tell the love of his life that his fiancé will be bald. What if Yuuri leaves him when he finds out? This made him panic even more and he starts sobbing loudly. Yuuri ends up panicking too.  
  
“Tell me what’s going on! I’ll help you!”  
  
“Just promise me that you will never leave me, Yuuri!” Victor says in between sobs.  
  
“Uh I promise”  
  
“You don’t sound convincing!” Victor shouts, his crying getting louder as he paces the room.  
  
“Vitya, I promise I will never ever leave you. You are the love of my life. I’ll be beside you no matter what happens.” Yuuri said solemnly. He’s still very confused and worried though. “But what’s the matter, my love? I won’t be able to help you if you won’t tell me.”  
  
“I just couldn’t tell you for now. I just need you to comfort me.”  
  
Yuuri stands up and grabs Victor. He leads him to the bed where they sit next to each other. He holds both of Victor’s hands and forces the beautiful Russian to look at him.  
  
“Whatever it is you are going through, I will be here supporting you. I hope you can share with me what’s worrying you right now…but if you are not ready, I will patiently wait for you to open up to me.”  
  
“Thank you, Yuuri” Victor flings his arms around his fiancé and buries his head on his shoulder as he cries.  
  
“There, there. Shhhhh. It will be okay” Yuuri says as he rocks his Victor like a baby. This goes on for minutes and Victor finally begins to calm down.  
  
When Victor has stopped crying, Yuuri lets go of him and pulls him up to his feet.  
  
“You must be exhausted. Are you hungry, my love? Have you had lunch?”  
  
“I forgot to eat.”  
  
“Well, just rest here and I’ll cook something for you. What do you think?”  
  
“I’d love that.”  
  
Yuuri kisses him tenderly on the lips then goes to the kitchen. Victor lies down on the bed. He tries to relax but his thoughts are still so troubled. He thinks about his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and so on, trying to remember if anyone in his family went bald. He just couldn’t remember. He picks up his phone and makes a call.  
  
  
“Mama? It’s me. Are you busy right now?”  
  
“Victor? _Sin_! I haven’t heard from you for months! You have forgotten your family.”  
  
“Sorry, Mama. I have been very busy since I’ll be competing again. I promise to call you and Papa more often.”  
  
“You do that! How are you, Vitya?”  
  
“Mama, I called because I have something to ask.” He gulps. “Is there anybody bald in our family?”  
  
“Hmmm. Your father still has very thick hair. Let me think for a minute.”  
  
Victor holds his breath.  
  
“I think my great great great great grandpapa. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Are you sure, Mama?” He asks while trying to hold back his tears.  
  
“I’m not very sure. I will have to call our other relatives to confirm.”  
  
“Please call them, Mama. I…I think I’m going bald,” Victor whispers.  
  
“Oh. Oh dear, Vitya. My beautiful beautiful son. Your beautiful hair! Are you sure, Vitya?”  
  
“I… I’m not very sure but I was inspecting my hair and some strands are falling off,” Viktor begins to cry softly, afraid that Yuuri might hear him.  
  
“ _Sin_ , hair falling off is natural. Was there a lot?”  
  
“I don’t know. I just never noticed before.”  
  
“You should observe the amount from now on. I’ll give our relatives a call and see it balding runs in our family. Try not to worry so much, Vitya. It is possible that your hair is falling due to stress. Let me call our relatives and I’ll call you back, okay? Do not worry so much for now.”  
  
“I’ll try not to worry, Mama. But I’m so scared.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Give my regards to Yuuri for me.”  
  
“I will. Thanks, Mama. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Vitya. Bye”  
  
Victor lies back on the bed but he knows he won’t be able to relax until his mother finds out for sure. He dries away his tears as Yuuri calls out from the kitchen that the food is ready. Victor fakes a smile and goes to him.


End file.
